


Just a little sleepy

by Hotarukunn



Series: Minor Canon Fics and Drabbles [7]
Category: Drifters (Manga)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Short, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotarukunn/pseuds/Hotarukunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toyohisa wake up when he feel a warmth that he didn't expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a little sleepy

When Toyohisa woke up, he blinked as he felt somethign warm his side. He tilted his head, just enough in an angle to see what was going on.

Several times, he blinked.

This was a surprise...

Because one of those barbarians – eeeh, Cassidy, was it? – lay curled up beside him.  
Sure, they had been on the same side of the fire when Toyohisa had gone to sleep, , but the gun-man had not been snuggled up against him for warmth.

When had that happened?

Well...

He was still tired, so he assumed that it was his brain not being able to process it all just yet, but he didn't really mind.

Butch pressed closer, as if seeking even more warmth, and with a small sigh, Toyohisa put an arm around him to pull him closer.

_Can't be helped..._

When the older man rubbed his cheek against Toyohisa's chest though, Toyohisa had to look away.  
He just hoped that no one would wake up to see his flushed cheeks clowing in the camp fires dark dusk.


End file.
